


Time & Space

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, And Ambrouse as companion, F/F, MadamSpellman like Doctor/River, Spoilers, hello sweetie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: Just a little MadamSpellman AU like Doctor/River
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Time & Space

***

Дыхание прерывистое. Она едва успевает впускать воздух в лёгкие. Кажется, месяц размеренной жизни, перерыва от постоянной беготни не пошёл на пользу. Эмброуз пытается отдышаться за пару секунд, что ждёт Зельду возле тяжёлой дубовой двери готического замка.

— Закрывай двери! — кричит Зельда и бросает взгляд назад на толпу, идущую прямо за ними с факелами в руках. 

Эмброуз оставляет лишь небольшой проём, в который проскальзывает Зельда, а затем она направляет издающую характерный звук отвёртку на двери. 

— Ты же говорила, что она не действует на дерево! — в панике кричит Эмброуз, уже предчувствуя, как будут с ними расправляться сатанисты.

— Я её усовершенствовала… Наверно. 

— «Наверно»?! — Эмброуз отходит от дверей, когда в них начинает ломиться преследовавшая их толпа. — Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, но проверять не хочу. 

Они вновь переходят на бег, пока не теряются в гуще деревьев. ТАРДИС ждёт припаркованной в лесу в отдалении от замка. Тропинка, по которой они идут, едва различима в тусклом свете луны, проникающем сквозь ветви. 

— Вообще я думал, что мы будем сражаться с пришельцами, сверхъестественными существами, злыми гениями, которые будут пытаться уничтожить мир, а не убегать от кучки сатанистов и решать моральные дилеммы на Молдоксе, — бормочет Эмброуз, следуя за Зельдой, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев. — Я не жалуюсь, но это было не так весело, как я думал. Конечно, если б нас действительно убили пришельцы, было бы… 

Эмброуз врезается в спину Зельды, которая резко остановливается. Он выглядывает из-за плеча и видит женщину, облокотившуюся на ТАРДИС и читающую «Ребекку». Чёрное платье с откровенным декольте на ней совершенно точно не соответствует периоду, в котором они оказались, а голубые глаза блестят в темноте. 

— Привет, сладкая. — Яркие глаза неотрывно следят за Спеллман, а Эмброуз приподнимает бровь. — Я уже заждалась. Пришлось коротать время за этой скучной книжонкой. 

— Какая досада, — бормочет Зельда и хмурится, доставая ключ от ТАРДИС из кармана пиджака. 

— Завела новую зверушку? 

Женщина бросает взгляд на Эмброуза, который замер в отдалении и гадает — причина злости Зельды в том, что женщина назвала «Ребекку» «скучной книжонкой» или же в её появлении. Зельда же игнорирует вопросы и молча входит в ТАРДИС. 

— Она сегодня такая мрачная из-за тебя? — женщина не спрашивает, а, скорее, обвиняет Эмброуза и, не дожидаясь реакции, входит внутрь. 

Эмброуз лишь устало выдыхает. В голове нет ни одного предположения, как их незваная гостья нашла Зельду в Валахии XVI века и сама переместилась сюда. В его представлении все машины времени должны выглядеть как ТАРДИС, а рядом он не видел ни одной. Неожиданно позади раздаются крики толпы, которая стремительно приближается. 

— А ведь меня сейчас могли похитить, и никто бы этого не заметил, — бормочет он, направляясь в ТАРДИС. 

— Необязательно было преследовать меня через весь пространственно-временной континуум. — Зельда быстро ходит вокруг центра управления и нажимает на множество выглядящих совершенно одинаково рычагов. 

— Я не виновата, что ты игнорируешь меня. Мне проще ждать тебя больше часа посреди леса и спорить ничуть не меньше, чем надеяться, что ты отреагируешь на мои просьбы о помощи.

— Интересно, когда это ты просила, — недовольно буркает Зельда, бросая хмурый взгляд на Лилит, опускающую последний рычаг ТАРДИС с усмешкой на губах. 

— Так это твоя девушка? — резко прерывает их Эмброуз и ловит растерянный и смущённый взгляд Зельды, в то время как другая женщина лишь одаривает его весёлой ухмылкой. — Ну, знаешь, постоянная девушка. Мы не говорили об этом, но я видел, как ты смотрела на королеву Молдокса. Не удивлюсь, если вы… 

— Заткнись, Эмброуз, — Зельда резко его обрывает, старательно игнорируя любопытный взгляд Лилит, направленный на неё.

Их отношения сложно описать каким-то термином, но разговор о возможных связях с другими людьми определённо был бы неловким, полным ненужной ревности и ещё большей агрессии. ТАРДИС издаёт характерные звуки, перемещаясь в пространстве и времени, отвлекая от возникшей неловкости, правда, лишь на мгновение. 

— Так что? — Лилит подходит ближе и осторожно облокачивается на панель управления. — Мне стоит ревновать, дорогая? 

— Она совершенно точно твоя девушка, — немного тише, но с не меньшим восторгом повторяет Эмброуз. 

— Вы оба просто невыносимы, — Зельда закатывает глаза и отворачивается, избегая взглядов обоих гостей. 

— Я Лилит, — женщина протягивает Эмброузу руку. — Уверена, ты ничего обо мне не слышал. Она такая скрытная. 

— Эмброуз, — парень пожимает руку. 

Он с любопытством рассматривает женщину и старательно игнорирует привлекающее внимание декольте. Не очень успешно. Лилит лишь ухмыляется, а Зельда закатывает глаза. Развернувшуюся сцену прерывает громкий шум ТАРДИС, пытающейся приземлиться. 

— Дьявол, — бормочет Зельда и вновь направляется к панели, чтобы стабилизировать машину времени. 

— Я ведь уже говорила, что ты просто не умеешь вовремя отпускать тормоза. — Лилит подходит к Зельде сзади и кладёт руку с идеальным красным маникюром поверх её, лежащей на рычаге, а затем медленно тянет вниз, убирая шум и обеспечивая мягкое приземление. — Видишь? — шепчет она прямо на ухо. 

— Бостон две тысячи семнадцатого. — Игнорируя близость Лилит, Зельда выскальзывает из её объятий и подходит к дверям, распахивая их. — Эмброуз, это твоя остановка. 

— Что? Я не хочу уходить! — Парень отходит ещё дальше от выхода. — Если тебя раздражают мои шутки, то я могу перестать. Флиртуйте сколько вам будет угодно, я оставлю это без комментариев! 

— Эмброуз, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Зельда. — Все дела, в которые меня втягивала эта женщина, были чрезвычайно опасными. Потом я вернусь за тобой. 

— Это правда. Я обожаю опасности. Хотя вряд ли будет хуже, чем на Андрозани. — Голубые глаза будто начинают блестеть ещё ярче при упоминании о смертоносных приключениях. 

— Что? Что было на Андрозани? — хмурится Зельда. 

— Спойлеры, — растягивая слоги, отвечает Лилит. — И да, нам нужно сверить временные периоды, чтобы не проговориться о чём-то. А то перепишешь историю, и я перестану существовать. Вряд ли ты бы этого хотела. 

Зельда театрально закатывает глаза и ожидает саркастичного комментария Эмброуза, но, видимо, он решил лишний раз не провоцировать Повелительцу Времени. Он подходит ближе к Зельде и смотрит на неё умоляющим взглядом, самым милым, на какой только способен. 

— Слушай, я согласился влезть в весь этот ужас. Меня не нужно ограждать от опасностей. Я здесь ради этого. Пожалуйста, Зи. 

Позади них не сдерживает смешок Лилит, впервые слыша такое сокращение имени Зельды. 

— Вообще-то нам может понадобиться помощник, тебе стоит оставить его. Для двоих это будет весьма сложное дело. 

Лилит звучит непривычно мягко, без прежней дерзости и самоуверенности. Зельда устало выдыхает и проходит вглубь, присаживаясь на ступеньки. Из кармана она достаёт сигарету и закуривает, не предчувствуя ничего хорошего.

— Чёрт с вами. Я предупреждала. И куда мы направляемся? 

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, дорогая, да и мне ты невероятно нравишься в брюках, но тебе придётся переодеться — мы идём на вечеринку в конце времён.

***


End file.
